


Ridiculous

by hotmess_ex_press



Category: CLC (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, House Cleaning, Stan CLC, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, all the fluff honestly, except not much cleaning gets done, yeeun is rude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 11:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15141761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotmess_ex_press/pseuds/hotmess_ex_press
Summary: They're in love and it'seffortless.





	Ridiculous

Yeeun opens the door to her apartment and shuts it as quietly as she can, the only sound giving her away being a gentle creaking from the old hinges. She toes off her stiff work shoes, feet almost melting in relief, and carefully pads towards the living room, peering in from the doorway. One hand shoots up to stifle a fond giggle.

The gentle whirring of the vacuum cleaner is accompanied by her girlfriend's silky voice. Ting Yan sings under her breath, soft and sweet, a familiar, well-loved tune. Yeeun recognizes it as the song she had played the night they said _I love you_ , and isn't it just like Ting Yan to be so sappy?

(Yeeun would make fun of her if it didn't melt her heart so much.)

Ting Yan's back is to Yeeun, so she hasn't seen the older girl quite yet. She's wearing her ridiculous pink bathrobe, the one Yeeun says makes her look like a housewife from the '50s trying to get some, and swaying slightly as she cleans. Unstyled hair trails down her back, straight and glossy, _what a dream_ , and Yeeun creeps forward.

Ting Yan jolts and lets out a shocked squeal when warm, strong arms envelope her in a tight hug from behind, but she relaxes as Yeeun's low chuckle and citrus-sugar smell wash over her.

"Jeez, don't scare me like that," she reprimands after a moment of content silence, swatting Yeeun's arm as if she were a rather annoying fly. "I didn't hear you come in."

Yeeun smirks. "Yeah? It's all because of my-" she pauses here to gift an exaggerated lick to Ting Yan's neck "- _catlike reflexes._ "

"Ew," Ting Yan groans, turning around so she's facing her lover. Slender arms sneak around Yeeun's neck. "You're so gross."

Yeeun hums, rocking back and forth ever so slightly. "Whatever. It doesn't matter what you think. My _real_ girlfriend loves it."

"Does she?" Ting Yan's eyebrows shoot up in faux surprise, giving in to their little game. "I'd hate to be her. She must have to carry a towel around wherever she goes just to deal with the slobber."

"Oh, gods. I _was_ going to kiss you, but that comment is making me reconsider."

"Aw," Ting Yan pouts up at her, eyes going wide and innocent. _She's just too adorable for her own good_ , Yeeun thinks. "I'm sure your _real girlfriend_ will be too busy mopping up spit to notice _one little kiss._ "

Eyes squinted, Yeeun makes a whole act out of glancing around, then whispers, "Well, alright. You win this time. _One little kiss._ "

Their lips meet easily and affectionately. Ting Yan runs her fingers through Yeeun's hair, pressing closer. Yeeun sighs a little, tightening her hold around the other's waist. Fireworks go off behind her eyes, stomach tingling, because no matter how many times they kiss, be it short and chaste or breathy and passionate, it's always like falling in love all over again. A bit nerve-wracking but a whole lot magical. (And Yeeun is so, _so_ in love.)

Ting Yan pulls away and Yeeun isn't ashamed to admit she chases her lips a little, already missing the contact. She lets her head fall onto Ting Yan's shoulder and breathes deeply, lips hovering over the skin of her neck in a little gesture that isn't quite a kiss but makes Ting Yan's heart race all the same.

"You're a sap," Yeeun murmurs, breath warm and tickly on the younger's skin.

"And you're a creep," Ting Yan replies effortlessly, hands moving to massage tired shoulders. Yeeun feels the tension of long days sitting in a desk begin to leave her body. "But I love you anyway."

Her voice is music. Yeeun feels like she could burst with all the emotions blooming inside her. Just the thought of Ting Yan pushes her through the hardest workdays and brings a silly grin to her face regardless of how down she's feeling. This is where her happily-ever-after lies, in milky arms and beaming eyes and a smile brighter than any star Yeeun has ever seen.

"I love you too, silly."

**Author's Note:**

> umm hello i'm gay and stan talent
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
